Quarter Avatars: The elements shall never be the same
by mick2998
Summary: In this story, a hundred years after Avatar Korra, the last avatar, Remon, was split. Now, the manifestations of the elements themselves need to find a way to save the world and heal themselves into the Avatar they were meant to be. But will they pay the ultimate price?
1. Chapter 1: Our Average Lives

The reason each was only a quarter avatar, was because of something that happened before the kids were born. It all started in the Spirit World... The fire was unusual in the Spirit World. It burned everything in sight. All the spirits and gods were soon going to be killed. The Avatar, not yet reborn into the mortal world, was trying to save everyone. His waterbending abilities were helping the creatures of the water, the air bending ability was saving the creatures of the air, and the earth bending was protecting the creatures of the earth. All the while, fire was trying to stop the real fire from getting any closer. All this stress on past Avatar Remon was taking its toll, and in the midst of it all, the elements broke apart! After the fire, the elements came back together, but not as they once were. That's how the four children became the Avatar together.

_**1/4 Avatars**_

1994, the first of the quarter avatars was born (Unknown:Earth)

1995, the second (Meanna: Fire)

1997, the third (Blue: Air)

2001, the last of the quarter avatars was born. (Jess; Water)

Fun facts:

Meanna, the fire bender, was the joker of the group, though she always rushes into things without thinking, making her impulsive yet light on her feet.

Blue, the Air bender, was the brains of the group. He was also a computer wizz, and very protective over his girlfriend. He dislikes fighting, but will not hesitate if his friends are in danger. As a young teenager, however, he never passes up the opportunity to make fun of Meanna.

Jess always dreams of flying and she can over just about every source of water. As a young troublemaker, she loves to freeze Blue's feet to the ground.

Blue's favorite comment is "Yep, this time I'm sure of it: We're all gonna die." Blue was also rather impulsive, and would act without thinking if others were in danger, even if it put him in as much danger as those he was trying to save.

Jess was the social butterfly;

Meanna is an older teen, and as such, is addicted to her laptop. However, she still finds time to train her fire-bending abilities, and is not far away from mastering the element.

We do not currently know anything about Earth, excepting for the fact that he or she was born around 17 years ago.

**CHAPTER 1: Our average lives**

Blue

19 Sept, 2011

_Well, I shouldn't say this, but it may be important. Some say that the Avatar was never reborn into this world, as Avatar Remon was killed in the Avatar State, but the Avatar was actually split, and must be healed. To do that, the Spirit World must heal and find a way to rejoin. My Air bending abilities are, not to brag or anything, extremely powerful._

_Anyway, I am writing this because we are going on a journey to help others, and ultimately heal the spirit world. I am writing this because I think the world should know what I we doing. I have a bond with the others, we all do, and it connects us, binds us together, and when we finally enter the spirit world again, we can heal. I think we have much to do still, so we will continue._

_I have said what I dare to say, so I can rest now._

Sunday night, just as Blue walked through the front door after an afternoon with friends, Meanna walked calmly up to him, as placed his diary on the kitchen table. "So, Bluey, what have you been up to?" Meanna asked, opening the book and rereading a line from that morning's entry.

"Uh, not much!"Blue said, closing the lid of the notepad. "If they find out about my journal, well, I don't want to know what they might find. "I...Was...um...Reading the air bending scroll!"

It was hard to control air, but great rewards were given to those who could bend air. It was the ability to semi-bend the other elements.

"Yeah, sure you were... You know we can only talk to the spirits when we're united, and just because you're the air bender, doesn't mean you can talk to them. We have to find Earth. As soon as we find him or her, THEN you can talk to them. Maybe even see them. But until them you can't." Meanna placed her hands on her hips at this. "Come on anyway, you're heaps late. When dad finds out, he'll freak!" Tuning around and walking away, Meanna mumbled under her breath, "And I hope I'm there to see it..."

"I heard that!" Blue yelled from behind her.

"No you didn't!" Meanna yelled back, closing the door to her room. Meanna walked over to her bed, and lay down. Closing her eyes, she listened for the sound of yelling. There! She could make out the slight murmur of an argument that should soon become yelling.

Dad started shouting at Blue "Why are you home so late? You were supposed to be back an hour ago! If you don't start arriving back in time I'll have to start shortening your time out! the least you could've done was ring! But-"

He was cut off by Blue. "Dad, I did ring. You just never check your phone."

Dad picked up his phone. "I- I don't do I?" Blue sighed "No.." and walked away.

Meanna chuckled to herself. Trust her bother to get out of a whipping just by out-smarting dad. Sometimes she wished she could do that too, but she was just a boring teenage girl that only thought on her feet, and was always in the principals office.. but enough of her boring school life and on to something way cooler! She can FIRE-BEND! Meanna put her hand in front of her and twisted her hand slowly. After a moment, her hand began to glow a yellow-y colour, and pretty soon there was a flame. Sitting up, she focused on making that flame larger and larger until it was the size of a basketball, before dimming it down to about a pea-size. But, as always, it extinguished itself without her wish. Meanna thew herself back onto the bed in frustration. It never worked!

There was a knock on her door, and Jess came in. "Jess, is that your second banana today?" Meanna pointedly asked, pointing at the banana in her hand.

"Nope, its a long yellow apple." she grinned at Meanna. "Jess!" She called playfully. "Mums gonna kill you! You have to stop eating five serves of fruit and two serves of veggies every day! Its the other way round!"

Jess just laughed, and ran away. Shaking her head, she got up and chased her outside. But before she had gotten 2 meters away from the house, Meanna put a firewall in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. As Meanna ran to catch up, Jess turned around and looked at her. Meanna froze, only moving her head to look up at the night sky and full moon...


	2. Chapter 2: The Fourth Avatar

**CHAPTER 2: The Fourth Avatar**

"Jess!" Meanna yelled, hoping one of their parents heard her distress.

"Mwhahaha.." Jess said, and continued blood-bending Meanna.

"Jess!" Meanna whined, giving up any hope that her parents would save her from the dishes.

"Nope. You're doing them! Its full moon, remember? I get to do anything I want."

Meanna just sighed in annoyance, and slapped the water. "Great.." Meanna muttered when she realised that Jess had dropped her bending on her.

Jess laughed her evil laugh as she walked away. Finishing the dinner dishes, she glanced at the clock, only to discover that if she didn't get in bed then, she'd be grounded for a month longer than she is already. Meanna rushed to her room hoping that her father wouldn't see her wet, another reason to ground her. Pulling out a draw in her wardrobe, she quickly changed out of her wet t-shirt and jeans into a more comfortable top and tracksuit pants, and climbing into bed. Half an hour later, she heard her little sister and brother going to bed, and an hour later, her parents. It was then Meanna grabbed her laptop and turned it on.

Checking her Facebook, Fanfiction, and devientART accounts, she replied to what comments , PMs, messages and such were added, before moving on to her Gmails, she sent off all the ones she felt like replying to, and then turned the computer off. Laying back down, she fell into a peaceful sleep..

"Meanna, get up already! It's quarter to nine!" Blue said, shoving the kitten called Obsidian under the covers.

"What?" Meanna yelled, sitting up straight and scaring the little black kitten out of her fur. As Obsidian bolted out of the room, Meanna looked at her clock. It read 7:28. She glared at her brother, who quickly skidded out the room.

"You're dead!" Meanna yelled, chasing him down the hall.

"Meanna," The siblings mum called out, "Don't kill your brother." Slowing down, she glared the longest, darkest, sharpest daggers she could at him, hoping he'd get the message and leave her alone.

They weren't really siblings, they were all from different families. her parents were still overseas, helping with another war between Kit Astar's robots and the Empire. She wasn't going to see them until the war was over, and it had already gone on for fourty eight years so far. The parents taking care of them were actually Jess', and no one really knows where Blue came from. He showed up about two years ago on their front doorstep, and by now they had given up on finding his parents.

Rolling her eyes, she walked back to her room, trying to not set the house on fire, and got into her school uniform, consisting of shorts and her sports shirt. She grabbed her homework from that weekend, and stuffed it and the finally finished assignment into her bag and dragged it into the kitchen, before ditching it by the door and grabbing breakfast.

As she passed Blue, she gave him another glare and sat down.

"That was SO funny! The look on your face, the fire from your hand-" He didn't finish before a hand came over his mouth. "Your Mom and Dad don't know that yet" whispered the voice. "Huh what? Who-?" Blue mumbled from behind someones hand, trying to get free. Meanna looked at the new person, trying to remember where she saw him before. "Hi, I'm Zach. I go to your school." I said, looking at Meanna, before turning around and letting go of Blue's mouth. "I hope you don't mind me coming over for breakfast." I smiled nicely at Jess, who had just entered the room. Upon seeing him, Jess ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "Zach!" "Hey-ya, Jess," I said, returning the hug.

"Hi, I need to talk to you, Meanna and Blue." I said as they left the house.

"Who are you?" Blue asked.

"And what do you mean, Mum and Dad don't know that yet? What don't they know?" Meanna asked, all but igniting me with the flames that started growing from her hands again.

"Do your parents know about your fire bending abilities?" I asked, glancing at the house only 30 feet away.

"Yeah, they know? Why wouldn't they know?" Meanna demanded, "And who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before!"

"I'm Zachary, and I'm the first of the Quarter Avatar."


End file.
